A Log of Daily Activities
by BGlanders
Summary: A summary of a day in the life of a Teen Titan, as recorded by said Titan. Explosions may or may not be involved.


A Log of Daily Activities

By BGlanders

000

**DAILY LOG OF ACTIVITIES FOR ROBIN – FILE R34591**

**BEGIN LOG**

6:00 AM: Up with the sun to stretch and do some light calisthenics. Raven may or may not be present depending on the weather and location (i.e. the roof).

6:30 AM: A brief jog around the tower. The length of the jog is usually kept to 6 laps, but may vary depending on the amount of broken training robots, parts and general debris one may have to dodge. Cyborg loves his island, but sometimes drags his feet about cleaning up after a battle.

6:37 AM: Impromptu battle for one's life upon discovering the HIVE battle drone on the eastern shore is still very much active.

6:38 AM: Self-satisfied smug at battle drones destruction. A victory catch-phrase may or may not be inserted depending on mood.

6:50 AM: Jog now complete, one heads to take a quick shower before grabbing breakfast.

6:52 AM: A hasty retreat from the shower facilities as someone decided to switch the occupied sign on the shower door. Raven may or may not be present.

6:53 AM: A brief jog around the tower. The length of the jog will depend entirely on the level of anger radiating from the towel-clad, dripping wet half demon wielding dark energy.

6:56 AM: An impromptu pleading for one's life.

7:00 AM: Jog now complete, one heads to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat while waiting for the shower.

7:05 AM: Engage in a friendly culinary debate with Cyborg about the appropriate method to prepare and serve eggs.

7:08 AM: Accept honor-bound cooking challenge.

7:10 AM: Remind Beastboy that bacon is not actually murder.

7:15 AM: Commence breakfast eating. Clean plates and kitchen. Avoid Beastboy's breakfast.

7:19 AM: Notice that Raven is finished with the shower. After a verbal confirmation that she is done, proceed to take a quick shower.

7:22 AM: A hasty retreat from the shower facilities as someone once again decided to switch the occupied sign and used extremely poor verbiage concerning the occupancy of the showers. Starfire may or may not be present.

7:23 AM: A brief jog around the tower. The length of the jog will depend entirely on the level of anger radiating from the towel-clad, dripping wet alien princess wielding star bolts.

7:26 AM: An impromptu pleading for one's life, as one is pretty cashed out from so much running.

7:27 AM: A reminder that just because someone has a questionable grasp of grammar structure does not mean that they aren't capable of offering up a double entendre concerning how reparations might be made. A towel may or may not be present.

7:45 AM: A quick detour to Cyborg's workshop to borrow a motion detection tracker.

7:50 AM: After confirming the absence of any further females, a quick trip to the showers.

8:00 AM: Showered. Happy. Ready to resume the day.

8:10 AM: Upon reentering the common room, use detective skills to determine that Raven and Starfire are snickering together at the breakfast bar.

8:11 AM: Realize that maybe, just maybe, the female population of the tower wasn't quite as mad, or surprised, as first suspected.

8:12 AM: Notice Beastboy and Cyborg snickering.

8:13 AM: Impromptu training session declared. Attendance mandatory.

9:00 AM: Check the morning news. Contact other towers around the globe for criminal activity update.

9:15 AM: Daily reports complete. It should be noted that criminal activity is at a minimum, however the Titans East, North, South and Europe seemed extremely distracted. Most female Titans seemed to be flushed and nervous. Will run medical checks later on to determine any possible infection.

9:30 AM: Morning patrol. A random partner is to be assigned based on complementary skills. Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg are to patrol the south side of town for suspicious activity. The remaining Titans will take the north.

9:35 AM: Note that motorcycle seems to be missing a front wheel, brakes and most of its engine. Silky may or may not be present.

9:40 AM: Accept lift from Starfire, as patrols still need to take place, regardless of equipment hassles.

11:30 AM: The park, mall, boardwalk and downtown are secure.

12:00 PM: Rendezvous with team at Pizza Parlor for lunch.

12:10 PM: Notice that Raven is looking unusually uncomfortable. At this point, it is undetermined if Beastboy is a factor.

12:15 PM: Notice that Beastboy and Cyborg look unusually uncomfortable. At this point, it is undetermined if Raven is a factor.

12:30 PM: Suspicions raised as all parties are calmly eating. A quick scan reveals no abnormalities or external influences, nano tech or alien mide control. Conversation seems stilted.

12:45 PM: Declare rest of day a free day for activities. Note that Raven has taken Starfire to the restroom three times since arriving at Pizza Parlor. Starfire now seemingly confused and concerned.

1:00 PM: Raven and Starfire depart for Jump City Mall based on Raven's suggestion. Other Titans are heading to Titans Tower East. At this point, suspicions are high. One notes that one has not been invited to go with either pairing.

1:05 PM: One just realized that Raven suggested the mall. Debating tailing.

1:15 PM: Upon having been discovered, one is reminded that Raven is a telepathic empath, and therefore impossible to tail.

1:30 PM: A trip to the library for some light reading.

2:15 PM: Impromptu communication from Bushido to confirm that he still sees one as honorable. Extremely confused.

2:30 PM: Investigate Jump City Matinee. Intercept Jinx and Kid Flash; both seem nervous. Kid Flash keeps trying to say something but Jinx keeps elbowing him. Suspicions are high. Jinx seems very curious as to the mental state of Starfire.

4:35 PM: Upon leaving the Matinee, it is discovered that a new message is waiting to be answered on the communicator. This is interrupted by the sound of explosions coming from across town.

4:45 PM: Arrive with Kid Flash and Jinx at what is left of Jump City Mall.

4:47 PM: Locate Raven calmly sipping a slushie and watching Starfire attempt to murder Control Freak.

4:48 PM: Attempt to intervene, despite idle warnings from Raven.

4:49 PM: An impromptu display of semi-aerial acrobatics as one is forced to dodge star bolts for one's life.

4:50 PM: Rejoin Raven, Jinx and Kid Flash. Note that Kid Flash and Jinx are now in possession of slushies. Manners dictate that the lack of a slushie for oneself not be mentioned.

4:52 PM: Starfire, now seemingly exhausted, deposits Control Freak, seemingly dead and/or unconscious, on the ground.

4:55 PM: Police arrive. Starfire files report and offers to pay for damages to a television display at the local electronics store.

5:30 PM: Police business concluded. Starfire still upset and asking if she is now viewed as a "Slurftna" and a "Tartnuf". Unsure of how to proceed. Upon the advisement of Raven and Jinx, assurances are made that this is not the case. No explination as to Starfires out-of-character aggression is offered, despite inquiry.

6:00 PM: Dinner. Raven has opted to leave with Kid Flash and Jinx. Still no word from Cyborg or Beastboy, as their communicators have gone straight to voice mail.

7:00 PM: Dancing. At this point, date status has officially been confirmed.

8:00 PM: An impromptu patrol of the Board Walk.

8:24 PM: An impromptu patrol of the area beneath the Boardwalk. At this time, the events of 7:27 AM are revisited.

8:27 PM: The events of 7:28 AM through 7:44 AM are revisited. Further explanation can be found in secure file RS-4545.

10:00 PM: Return to Tower to be greeted by Raven, who is reading on the couch. Beastboy and Cyborg still not present. Raven is seemingly avoiding all inquiries. Starfire disinterested until exchange at 10:07 PM.

**SECURITY LOG 121-1134 - RECORDED EXCHANGE TIME :10:07 PM**

ROBIN: This is just not like them. Raven, are you sure they're okay? Have you heard from them at all?

RAVEN: No, but I'm really surprised neither one of you have heard anything. At all. Star, how are you holding up?

STARFIRE: Wonderfully! Robin has been most attentive to my needs this evening!

RAVEN: I'm sure he has.

ROBIN: I..um…

RAVEN: Are you okay after what happened with… you know…

STARFIRE: …Yes. Although curiosity abounds as to how the Control Freak could…have…possibly…

**RECORDED SILENCE FOR 15 SECONDS**

STARFIRE: Raven.

RAVEN: …Yes, Starfire?

STARFIRE: When the Hive attacked us yesterday, and Cyborg said our monitoring systems had been destroyed and that he would tend to them today, did he possibly exaggerate the timeframe of the work involved?

RAVEN: …

STARFIRE: Raven? I would appreciate an answer.

RAVEN: …It's possible.

ROBIN: I'm not following.

STARFIRE: Hush, Robin. I must check the Mails of E.

**SOUNDS OF TYPING AND GROWLING**

ROBIN: Starfire?

**TYPING SOUNDS ABRUPTLY STOP. RECORDED SILENCE FOR 12 SECONDS**

ROBIN: Starfire?

**RECORDED SLIENCE FOR 30 SECONDS**

ROBIN: Starf…

STARFIRE: Hush, Robin.

STARFIRE: Raven. Where are Cyborg and Beastboy?

RAVEN: Star, it was an accident. Cyborg didn't know that he and Beastboy linked our security grid with the global Titans network. Argent tried to text me about it, but I only got the full details after the mall, or I would have...

**SOUND OF EXPLOSION**

STARFIRE: Where. Are. Cyborg. And Beast. Boy.

ROBIN: Starfire, what's going on?

**SOUND OF EXPLOSION**

STARFIRE: HUSH, ROBIN.

STARFIRE: Did they think I wouldn't notice?! That I would be comfortable with being portrayed as a common slurftna?! Na'al bor-galark! That was a private Slu dalpha! For bubgallor Darwa go SNAPPA NAL GOOSHTA! WHERE ARE THEY?!

RAVEN: Try the Titans East Tower.

STARFIRE: Thank you, friend Raven.

**SOUND OF SHATTERING GLASS, FOLLOWED BY SONIC BOOM**

RAVEN: You would think she would at least open the window before flying through it.

**END RECORDED EXCHANGE**

10:20 PM: With the help of Raven, commence cleaning of common room and ordering of new computer system, couch and window from Wayne Industries. On a side note, remember to put in a thank you call this week to former employer.

11:00 PM: Visit med lab for star bolt burns.

11:15 PM: Check e-mails before bed. Remember that there was a message on communicator from earlier. Message is from Argent, and may or may not contain video file from security logs.

11:16 PM: View video file from security logs. File details activities along Tower shoreline. The events of 7:28 AM through 7:44 AM are revisited.

11:35 PM: Save copy of video in secure file RS-4545 for further analysis at a later date.

11:39 PM: SOS transmission from Cyborg and Beastboy at Titans Tower East. Sounds of explosions can be heard in the background. Starfire may or may not be involved.

11:40 PM: Communicator signal breaks up due to heavy static. At this time, based on the evidence of the day, it will be logged that the situation is considered solved and that no assistance is necessary at this time.

11:41 PM: Deactivate communicator and retire for the evening.

**END LOG**

000

This is a work of fiction. All parties mentioned within are the property of DC and Warner Brothers animation.


End file.
